


Through Means

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Beyond Rationality [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did his girlfriend have to be both cute and sexy at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Means

**Author's Note:**

> From my blog rufurethings and based on the prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> It was a favorite of mine to write, to be honest.

Well this… was certainly a huge surprise to see after a long day of doing projects.

Something about having his girlfriend posing on his bed and _naked_ was both arousing yet strange to the aspiring psychologist. Cheeks red in embarrassment, he tried not to stare at her figure too much, pushing himself to gaze into her onyx hues as he began to rub his neck.

_For the love of the gods, it was getting really hot._

Reflet attempted to clear his throat, “R-Robin, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Welcome back.” She gave an innocent smile; her cheeks were a bit pinkish as she stood. Approaching her significant other, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You look a bit tired. Must’ve been quite a long day for you, huh?”

The male nearly choked on his own saliva. He could feel her body against his own; her bare chest pressing against him. Naga, he could feel his instincts acting up. Why did his girlfriend have to be both cute and sexy at the same time?

But most importantly, why must she torture him like this?

“Yeah, the usual stuff happened is all.” He began to chuckle nervously. “Any explanation as to why you’re… unclothed though?”

“Gods, you’re hopeless.” She pouted. “I’m trying to get you to take a breather here, you know.”

Reflet arched his brow. “Through the means of seduction?”

“Well it’s not like you’re going to listen to me through typical persuasion.” She pulled him by the collar. Their faces now inches apart. “So I decided why not use force.” Her warm breath tickled his face before she pulled him into a steamy kiss.

He held her by her waist without a second thought. He returned the kiss, even further deepening the contact and causing his companion to moan. Moments after, he pulled away; the two of them gasping for air as their bodies remained close to one other.

The man couldn’t help but smirk as he stripped himself of his jacket. “Big mistake, love.” He muttered before pulling her to another passionate, yet hungry kiss.


End file.
